Frozen: A Cold Passion
by xProject0x
Summary: You were there for Elsa's Coronation and some events thereafter. All the time you saw her, your likeness grew to her. You finally have the chance to talk to her, and meet her again. Now you both have to see where it goes and what you two get into. (Elsa and Reader)
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Hey guys this is my first story to make on fan fiction and im a new writer. I will write whenever i can for new chapters.**

Frozen: A Cold Passion

Chapter 1: Pilot

You wake up to the smell of fresh bread on the table and your mom's beckon from the kitchen to get you and your father to come for breakfast. As you slip out of your dazed state of sleepiness you remember what day it is, Coronation Day has come. The princess is finally becoming the queen, and you get to see it happen. Well, in a way you do, being outside and waiting for the newly appointed queen to greet you is no way to see it, but close enough. Coming out of the common area of Arendelle you have never been many big events in the kingdom, but today and only today, the gates to the castle are to be opened and you can go in.

Thoughts race through your head about the day, the castle, and especially the princess. By the time you get out of bed and into the kitchen your parents are already sitting down and discussing among each other about the plans for the day and many other things. Your lost in your thought until something your mom says snaps you out of it.

"From what I've heard she's beautiful, and your age too." Your mother says hintingly.

You blush unintentionally but wonder what she really looks like, is she as beautiful as everyone thinks? Would she ever even talk to someone like you?


	2. Chapter 2: The Coronation

Chapter 2: The Coronation

Breakfast is done and you walk back to your room. Being the big day, everyone wanted to dress up as nice as they could. Especially you, maybe getting to see and talk to the queen. Don't get your hopes up you think to yourself, you probably won't even be able to see her being outside the gates. Dressed in the best clothes you could find, you begin the journey among the crowd on your way to the castle.

On your walk you see something out of the usual. A man dressed in what looked like royal wear on a horse hit a woman onto a boat. That is all you saw before being again engulfed by the crowd.

By the time you reach the castle, the ceremony had already started, and you are waiting outside for the queen's appearance. You overhear people talking, obviously about the queen, mostly about what she looks like or anything else about her. You would think the people in their own kingdom would know about the queen, but because of the closed gates, no one does. This adds to the mystery of her and why so many came to see her other than trade partners.

Listening to your neighbors you forget about your surroundings only to see what is around you by doors bursting open. Then you finally see her, your stomach drops and you feel butterflies when you catch sight. "She's beautiful" you accidentally say out loud. But before anyone could respond, or probably hear you by being too wrapped up in the event at hand. She is running away from the castle looking frantic and confused. There's your chance, you think to yourself, you can finally talk to her. Getting bumped around by the people beside you, you try to find your way to the fountain where she is. Thoughts racing through your mind as you make your way to her. Then right before you make it close, she makes the fountain freeze somehow. You watch in amazement as the ice creeps its way up the water and stone to the top where the water is frozen in place. Paralyzed in amazement and confusion, you watch as another royal figure runs out with two other men with swords. "Stop her!" the man yells.

"Please just stay away from me, stay away!" She exclaims. Right as away comes out of her mouth ice shoots out of her hands and almost hits the man. You just stare at her with mixed emotions. Slow down you think, there is probably a reason for this. Before anyone thinks to ask her, she is off and away through the castle gates.

No one speaks, either appalled or amazement at what just happened. All you can think of is you finally got to see her and hear her voice. "She's perfect" again accidentally saying out loud. Except this time your mother heard you and gives a satisfied smile and a hum.

On your way back from the whole ordeal you can only think about her. How beautiful she was, her white hair, blue eyes, her voice, and everything else about her. Getting back to the house was even harder. Something in you wanted to go after her, she seemed hurt and confused, but then something else didn't want to go. Maybe you thought it wasn't safe or maybe she would come back while you were gone.

All the scenarios ran through your head that night, what could happen if you went after her, or if you stayed, or anything else that happened. The only thing you could think about as you drifted off to sleep was her.

* * *

**This chapter was a pretty fun one to write. If any of you have ideas for further chapters or the plot, don't be afraid to send them in.**


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for the Storm to End

Chapter 3: Waiting for the Storm to End

The eternal winter has only been a few days but it already feels like forever. All you have been doing is staring out the window in your room, hoping to catch any sign of sunshine without the stormy clouds. Recollecting your thoughts of the day the queen ran away wasn't hard being the only time you saw someone so perfect. Most of what you remember was what happened majorly, like the Duke of Weselton almost dying, but trying to find the minor things was harder. Having all the time on your hands to think, it wouldn't be too bad. After a while everything in your memory was accounted for except for what the princess said to the queen, her name to be precise. You had to think harder to remember, but it finally came to you. Her name was Elsa, jeez even her name was perfect. That is what you rather call her anyway, easier to remember Elsa with a face than queen.

Elsa has passed in your mind every once in a while, you tried to stop thinking about her. I mean, you can't fall in love with someone when you just met them. All that time you were staring out into the void of white, you couldn't shake a thought in the back of your mind. You knew what that thought was too, Elsa.

Your parents took it into account too. They decided to let you figure out what was wrong and only see if you're okay. Of course staying in your room all day isn't normal, and they caught on from that, but your older now and know yourself better.

The first freeze was over from yesterday and seemed calmer today. Until a few moments ago everything was more tranquil and just like any other winter. Then from your window you saw something like a storm cloud swirling around the harbor. You are too far away in your home to see or know what is going on but you could guess it had something to do with Elsa. The thought of her back in the kingdom and nearer to you made your stomach drop again, there was that feeling that came the last time you saw her, the coronation.

Considering she has some kind of ice and snow powers made the now blizzard not really surprising. Being one of the many that actually saw what happened that day, you could put the storm and her together. Mystery surrounded your thoughts as to what was happening and you wanted to go out, but you wouldn't make it too far having a raging snow storm in your way. All you could do was wait it out and see your queen afterwards.

"Are you okay honey?" your mom asked from behind you.

"Yeah, I'm better. This snow storm is really raging huh?" you acknowledge. You know she was really talking about the storm, but you just wanted to talk about how you were doing a little. Which you could tell was better, it might have just been the time healed you a little, or that Elsa was closer.

"I hope it dies down soon, I don't want our house to get damaged." You can see that she's not trying to push the subject of your well-being, but she is more at ease seeing that you are not in the saddened state you were before.

From the time you pondered over your emotions, and talking to your mother, you ceased to see outside and what was happening. Only to look again when your room lightened from the sunlight.

By the time you got outside, the snow around the commons was gone. Summer was finally back.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Skating

Chapter 4: Ice Skating

Amazed by the entirety of the snow gone, you join your family in their little group outside your house. Before long you hear the clopping of horse hooves coming closer. A guard from the castle was coming towards your family. "In a bit the queen and princess would like to invite your family to a celebration and ice skating due to the depletion of the snow and the return of the queen, everyone is invited." he informed.

"Thank you" your father declared. You couldn't hide the smile on your face, this could mean seeing Elsa and getting to talk to her.

Butterflies filled your stomach as you edged closer to the castle among others. What am I going to say? You think to yourself, accompanied with multiple other thoughts about the event about to come. The simple butterflies grew into anxiety as you finally reach the courtyard of the castle.

Elsa is nowhere to be seen yet while filling in with the crowds of people. Then again you don't think you could build up the courage to talk to her. Before long the crowd had dispersed into smaller groups of people around the courtyard. Then you see her, dressed in a beautiful dress the color of light blue, her hair let loose from a tight bun, her figure shown, and it just matched the perfect of her. The anxiety from earlier momentarily goes away as you're struck with awe.

You see her talking to her sister and then make ice magically appear on the ground and the walls of the castle. Then you remember a little detail about ice skating, you don't even know how to. Trying not to embarrass yourself in front of Elsa, you slip and slide your way to a pillar for support. Letting out a sigh of relief when you finally get there.

Then it finally happens, your feet lose all control of supporting you and give way. You try to cling onto the pillar to stop yourself, but it's too late. Your worst nightmare right now is happening, just your luck.

You try not to open your eyes to see who saw the moment as you lay there on the cold ice. Then a giggle from somewhere nearby is heard, and you throw half of your body up to see who it was. Of course it had to be Elsa; the one person who you desperately hoped did not catch sight of what happened.

"Need some help up?" she asked smiling, holding out her hand.

Still kind of dazed from falling you fail to respond right away, but after an awkward few seconds for you, your thought comes back. "I wouldn't want you falling for trying to help me" you begin.

"You think your queen isn't strong enough?" she accuses.

"No please Elsa, sorry, my queen, I didn't mean it that way at all. What I meant to say was-"

"Oh I'm just kidding, the ice holds me down" she broke in while grabbing your hand and pulling you onto your feet. "And please, call me Elsa, queen is such a dominating title."

"Thanks my queen, sorry sorry, Elsa, for your help." You blurt out.

She can tell you are embarrassed by the now fiery red tone of your cheeks. "Anytime" she giggles. After a few moments of just looking at each other, she finally breaks away and exclaims "Until next time." Smiling as she glides away to go socialize with her sister.

Slouching against the pillar for support again you over hear what they say. "Who was that?"

"Oh just someone in trouble that I helped." Shrugged Elsa.

"Their cute." Hinted the princess.

"Woah Anna I'm not ready for a relationship." Demands Elsa. Then reluctantly and with a pause she mumbled "Even if they are cute."

* * *

**Hey guys thanks again for the reviews, it all helps, but I am planning on taking a bit more time to type longer chapters and put more story into it. Introducing new characters, adding details, action, etc... **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Anna and Kristoff

Chapter 5: Meeting Anna and Kristoff

The amount of time of the event wasn't enough for you to believe what you heard. Elsa called you cute, kind of. She was talking about you and hopefully telling the truth while talking to her sister. Thinking about it after the skating and when you got home was terrible, especially thinking about what Elsa was thinking. You couldn't sleep until a few hours after when you usually go to bed. Mainly from anxiety, but also from wishful thinking of what could happen.

When you wake up in the morning the only thing you could do to get your mind off it all was to go fishing. When you got out into the water though, the thoughts only got stronger; you just could not get Elsa out of your head. On the way back you just couldn't take it anymore and you had to see her somehow, to ask about it.

While you are getting your items and fish together you notice something happening in the square. The princess is actually outside the castle gates. I mean it is different than before, the gates are open, but she is at the square, and looks unprotected. Seeing her reminded you of what happened the day before, and that just added to not getting Elsa out of your head.

Then a bright idea comes into your mind, you will talk to Anna about what Elsa said about you. Of course you had to build up the courage first, so it took a minute to finally push yourself to do it. By the time you get out of the boat you notice she is talking to a man in royal wear from somewhere else, and she has a worried look on her face. You begin to approach the two and get to hear what they are saying.

"We will wage war." He aggravatingly informs.

"What do you want from us?" Anna hissed.

"Oh you will know soon enough." He smirked.

From that point you couldn't take it anymore and you had to interfere. "Get away from her!" you yell, just trying to get his attention off her. He wasn't a very big man, more like a typical weasel ambassador, like the one that Elsa almost hit with her powers during the Coronation, so he was no threat to you.

"This is not your business peasant." He ordered.

"It is if it involves the queen, as a citizen of Arendelle it is my duty." You argue.

Turning away from you he threatens "Do not take this lightly princess, for many bad things will come." and walked away.

"Thank you for that" Anna sighs, "wait, you're the guy at the party that my sister helped."

"Yeah I am." You reply.

"Here walk with me; after all I need my new personal protector." She giggled. "You know my sister really took a liking to you."

"Oh, well um" you mumble while blushing.

"It's okay you don't have to respond to that, it'll be our secret." She interjected.

Before a little time of following Anna around the market, and answering her questions about the things she picked out, the royal ice deliverer shows up with his reindeer and sled. "Whose he?" He demands.

"He helped me get away from a man making a threat." Anna says, she seems to not care, like she has heard this before.

"Well how do you know they aren't a spy for them?" He jests.

"Oh Kristoff, you have to be so jealous of anyone I'm with." She sighs.

Seeming to get off on the wrong foot with him you try to make it better by just talking to him, maybe making him feel better. "Pleased to meet you Kristoff."

"Anna it's fine you know I'm not good with first impressions, but nice to meet you." He declares.

"Well I have to continue to shop, you two be good now." Anna added. Kristoff looked at her like she was evil, but you understand, it is not like the both of you started off well. You wanted to leave, but Anna wanted you to stay, and that could mean seeing Elsa again. The two of you stand there awkwardly glancing at each other every once in a while, not making any conversation, obviously waiting for Anna to get back, being the life of the talk.

Racking your brain for things to say to break the ice you say the first thing you think of. "So are you and Anna. Together?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" He quickly answers.

You can see he doesn't want to talk about it much; it probably has not been too long since they started dating. To get it off the subject you pick something off the top of your head, "How is the ice delivering business going? Now that all the snow is gone."

You see him give a little grin as you can tell it is his favorite thing. "It's actually going pretty good, I'm the royal ice master now. Of course it was hard during the eternal winter, but I was busy, with other things." Then he glances at Anna who is picking out fruit.

"Well that is great, it must be booming since it is the middle of summer." You answer.

Before the two of you can delve into his profession, Anna has returned with a full basket of goods. "Well before we go back to the castle, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" you respond.

"We were planning on going sledding around noon today, and being my new protector, I demand you come along." She commands sarcastically, she knows the real reason behind asking and so do you.

"Of course, I would love to." You enthusiastically say.

"Alright good." She smirks, "we will meet here then."

Smiling as you walk away, you can hear Kristoff going off about how he can protect her. All you can think about though is being able to talk to Elsa. You can maybe ask her about what happened in the courtyard, but talking to her comes with anxiety and nervousness like it did before, which could embarrass you even more in front of her.

* * *

**Hey everyone, this story is still going strong, all of the reviews help a lot. Don't be shy to give ideas for the story or just give a review. I am slowly making the chapters longer, it will take me a little until I get more into the story to make a lot longer. I am also planning on more dialogue to fill in details. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sledding

Chapter 6: Sledding

"You get to go sledding with the queen?!" your mom yells "first you formally address yourself to her at the celebration, and now this?" You can tell she is amazed as you would be too if your son was able to meet the queen. Your pretty amazed yourself, getting this far is great. Of course waiting until noon doesn't help stopping your mind to wander. You think about all the things that could happen, you could embarrass yourself again, or talk to her a lot.

The clock strikes noon by the time you reach peak nervousness while thinking about it. You jump out of bed where you were thinking and race to the door. While opening it up, it dawns on you that getting there after 12 is not too smart, so you run.

Making it there in record time, you catch them just talking, Kristoff to his reindeer Sven, and Anna to Elsa. Panting while your out of breath, you hear Kristoff harp "Oh good, we were just about to leave without you."

"Oh stop it you, no we weren't." Anna commented. "Well if you're ready we can be on our way." She says with happiness and excitement.

"Of course!" you acknowledge with the same mood.

Anna and Kristoff lead the way into the forest, and the path being so narrow, you and Elsa are next to each other. After a bit of hearing the two in front of you talk, and a silence between the two of you, you ask "so where are we going?"

She responds a bit delayed in thought "oh, um, a meadow a little bit from here."

"And we're sledding in the middle of summer?" you

Opening her eyes a bit, showing a bit of excitement, she unveils her palm from her folded hands and declares "like this." Right after this is said, a ball of snow appears.

Gazing at the snowball in amazement, you stammer "That- that's amazing Elsa. I mean I saw it at the party, but not up close."

She giggles and says "Thank you. No one has really told me that in a while."

You blush a little when she says it, Elsa has not seen people for years, and when she did, people hated her powers, so compliments surely go a long way. Quickly thinking of something to say, you sarcastically respond "you are welcome, my queen." and you bow.

"Oh how I hate formal conversations." She laughs.

"Yes my queen, sorry my queen." Again you declare as you bow.

"I believe this counts as a formal conversation now." You both laugh as you walk, looking into each other's eyes. Before long you break the contact just to look at her whole body, you didn't notice before what she was wearing, which was strange for summer. A dress fitted to her form, with sleeves and all, but I guess being royal means to wear royal wear, and when's that last time you saw one in short sleeves. Before long you hear "is something wrong?"

You reply "no, it's just, seems a bit different for summer clothing."

"Well, I am out of the kingdom now." She sighs, and then the transformation begins of her clothing going from proper attire, to a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a snowflake in the middle and light blue sleeves, and shorts. "Is this better? She asks.

"Much. Well doesn't it feel not as hot? Unless the magic cools you down." You question.

"All because I have ice powers doesn't mean I feel cool in warm clothing." Elsa responds.

"Well if I can but in between you two love birds. We're here." Anna yells over the two of you. The both of you blush a bit and glance at each other, but then quickly look away and at the plain meadow that looks amazing. Anna being over exited, pleads Elsa "Do the magic, do the magic." Then for the first time you see a slight frown on her face, but then she quickly hides it, hoping no one saw. As she hides is, a snowball appears out of her palm again, and then she shoots it into the sky, which then explodes into snowflakes in the clear sky. The three of you without magical powers stand paralyzed by the sight while Elsa proceeds to make the track for sledding. By the time she finishes, Anna is already on top of the slide to start the track, with Kristoff right behind her. Anna sits down at the edge of it, and tells Kristoff "Push Me! He smiles and pushes her as hard as he can. She starts screaming and laughing and Kristoff follows right behind her as he throws himself down it. As the two start to go down, Elsa grabs your hand and pulls you towards the slide. "Come on, let's go!" She yells excitedly.

You both climb the ladder to the top, it looks taller up here, you think to yourself. Elsa apparently took notice of your glaring at the ground and says "You're not scared, are you?"

"No, it's just, I've never don't this before." You quiver.

She quietly giggles and reassures "It'll be fine, let's do it. Now push me." You grab her by the shoulders, and push as hard as you can, sending her flying down, screaming and laughing as Anna is. Then you follow right after, doing the same. The adrenaline rush is amazing, and you lose yourself in the excitement. It ends too soon as your rush hasn't stopped. By the time you get off, the three are with each other talking with joy about the ride. Then you hear Anna insist "Let's go again."

The rest of your day is filled with fun, laughter and snow until the sun starts to set and the group is exhausted. On the way back down the narrow path again, you and Elsa are with each other. You talk amongst yourselves mostly about the day and the fun you have had, greatly appreciating each other's company. Time is too short for your conversation until you all end up in front of your house. You see Elsa look towards it "Well it looks like this is the end."

Before she can say anymore you politely stop her after the sentence "No its okay I'll walk you home; I mean I will walk all of you back to the castle." They all see you blush a bit, but ignore it. Probably by now she has figured out you like her, and Anna and Kristoff have not really interfered at all.

"Alrighty then, you'll walk us back." Anna declares. You notice she's going towards your side. She likes you, and probably sees you with her sister, so she tries her best to shape this night into more of a date.

You and Elsa act like the whole scene never happened and continue the fun conversation from the walk back until you get to the castle gates. "Well thank you so much for letting me come with you all." You acknowledge. The three of them speak at the same time and talk about how it was fun and hopefully we can do it another time until Anna pulls Kristoff into the castle and leaves you too alone. "It really was fun today Elsa." You confess.

"Yes it was, I loved sledding with you." She answered with a smile.

After a few seconds of silence and thinking of how to not sound corny, you ask "So, shall we do this again?"

"Of course, I can't wait. How about this, my sister loves to get out of the castle and explore, so the next time she wants to, we will come get you." She suggests. Quickly thinking of another option she offers "or we could do something together, just us."

You can tell it is a bit awkward for her, being the first contact with a guy alone, but she is really good with talking to you and always keeping it interesting, you the same. Right after she offers, you reply "Of course, either sound good to me, whatever you can do in between your duties." Trying to respect her work obviously did not work, as she shows a scorn on her face.

"Ugh I forgot, I have to go back to being a queen." She sighs as her street wear then transforms back into the dress from before. "Well, I'll see you soon." She declares, and then disappears behind the castle gates.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am finally back from vacation and able to post more, was not able to access this at all. Again any ideas help for later on in the story. This is my first one since being back and I have to get back into things so it is a little shorter than I hoped, the next one will be up soon. Thanks again!**


End file.
